Paper Kirby
by Darkmoonshiney
Summary: Kirby is sent to the Paper world to help save it from Queen Verlla
1. Prologue

_A long time there was 12 mages that keep the world in balance and kept a dark force locked away long ago. But one day a queen known as Verlla wanted to release the dark force but her army was only able to capture 11 of the mages. And he escaped and transformed himself to stay hidden from queen Verlla. Now she searchs for the young mage to release the dark force from it's prison. But the young mage opened a book and cast a spell to bring a hero to his world to save his fellow mages and beat the evil queen._

 _~Prologue~ ~Hero From Another World~_

Somewhere in Dreamland Kirby was sleeping under a tree after eating some apples then he heard a voice but it sounded faint. _" H-Hero...Of th..is...wor..ld plea..se my wo..rld n..eeds h-help..yo..ur he..lp.."_

Then Kirby opens his eyes to see who was talking to him but a portal opened in front of him slowly starting to drag into it he tried to hold onto the tree but he got pulled into it and he was flaoting around then he then landed on some grass he looked around and saw everything looked weird everything looked a bit papery. Then he heard a voice " EK!"

He saw a young mage running towards him and hid behind him " Help me!"

Kirby saw the two Koopa Troopas wearing some knight armor that were chasing the mage he tried to stuck then up but he felt bit blown back by they air then he realized he had been turned into paper and now because of that he couldn't suck them up but he wouldn't let that stop him from protecting the mage. He ran up to one of them and jumped onto their head and he ended up getting flipped onto his shell back " No! Stupid shell!"

The mage smiled " Great job hero!"

The mage says " Those are Koopa Troopas they have a good defence with there shells and that weird armor but if you flip them onto their backs you can beat them easy and it's hard for them to get back onto their feet so they won't be able to attack you great right?"

The other Koopa Troopa went his shell and slammed into Kirby knocking him back Kirby then did the same on what he did to the first Koopa Troopa. The mage clapped " Great job! Now with them on there backs you'll do more damage!"

Kirby jumped on them and they were defeated and the mage cheers " Yay! Great job hero!"

Kirby smiled then the mage says " Oh I totally forgot to tell you my name i'm Val!"

Kirby shakes Val's hand " If you didn't know hero I called you here for a reason. My friends known as the Mages Of Legend were captured by an evil queen known as Verlla she want's all of them to be used to release an dark force onto my world. But I escaped capture but my friends our still in her grasp and I was able to get some info from those two before they started chasing me. So I ask you hero can you please help me save my friends?"

Kirby nods and Val hugs him " Thank you! Thank you! Oh I haven't asked you your name how dumb of me right? So what is your name hero?"

Kirby tells Val his name " Oh Kirby huh? Well Kirby we'll stop this evil queen together and save my friends!"

Kirby smiled then they walked down the pathway while Val explained " You see what I found out is that one of my friends is being held in some place called Castle Of King Rift. It's home to this weird guy who really loves flowers and he hates tresspassers. But from what I heard from those two is that he has one of my friends in his castle and we have to go and save him!"

Kirby nodded and they started to go down the path to go to King Rift's Castle and rescue the first Mages Of Legend.

~End Of Prologue~


	2. Chapter 1 Part I

_With Kirby sent to another world to help a mage named Val to help rescue his friends from Queen Verlla. Him and Val are now heading towards Castle Of King Rift to save one of The Mages Of Legend._

~Chapter 1~ ~Storming The Castle Of King Rift~

Kirby and Val were on their way to King Rift's castle. They then heard a voice " Why are you heading that way?"

They turn to see a Paragoomba " You shouldn't go that way it's to dangrous!"

Kirby asks why " W-Well.. King Rift is a really scary Clubba he is really powerful that's why most of people that live near his castle would never dare to mess with him but...Ones who do are never seen again..."

Val says " I'm sure they are alive but nothing is stopping me or Kirby from saving my friend from him!"

Kirby nods and they continue walking and the Paragoomba sighs " Well could at least allow me to come along with you two?"

Kirby and Val look at each other and they both nod " Oh course."

The Paragoomba smiled " Thank you. Oh I almost forgot! I'm Goomlow."

Kirby smiled and hugs Goomlow and he laughs. Then they continue on their way to find King Rift's castle. Then they saw a village up a head and Goomlow says " This is the village that is known as Belldong Village it's the closest village to King Rift's castle so when the ground shakes they know it's King Rift coming to the village so everyone hides so King Rift doesn't see them."

Kirby asks why they hide " W-Well what I heard King Rift makes who ever he finds to serve him in his castle like cleaning and serving him food and what else I heard he barely feeds them. But I haven't heard much of one of my friends. He seems to have disappered he might have been captured."

Kirby asked who his friend is " Oh he is a Shy Guy with wings like mine. He also owns a pirate ship that he uses to travel. He normally sends me letters and one of his letters said he was coming back home but he said he had to be careful since he heard that King Rift's castle was getting near to where he leaves his boat to come back to BellDong."

Goomlow eyes started to water and he wiped his tears away with his wing " But I have hope that he will be alright!"

Kirby and Val smiled at Goomlow's hope that his friend is alright. Goomlow takes flight and says " Well let's go and storm that castle!"

they start walking throught the town but the ground started to shake and lots of the people living in Belldong start running or flying into buildings then Goomlow says " Quick to the Inn!"

They all rush to the Inn and the one's hiding there was some Goombas,Bob-Ombs and Shy Guys. They were all shaking in fear all afraid of the one who is out there. Kirby then decided to look outside through the window but he also try to stay low so whoever is out there won't see him. He then saw a huge Clubba that looked bigger then him it's skin was golden yellow and his belly was white colored and his hair was dark blue. And his shell the thing around the hard part of his shell was purple and the hard part of the shell was white and the weapon he held in his palm was a mace but it was one of those maces that were attacted to a chain and then stuck to a wooden stick. His head turn around looking around the village with his mace being dragged along the floor leaving a mark along the stone floor he glared at the fountain that was in the middle of BellDong he raised his mace and smashed it. Which caused everyone in the Inn to be even more scared Kirby looked over at all the scared villagers in the Inn and looked at Goomlow who was also shaking in fear and had his own wings around himself. Kirby walked over to him so did Val following Kirby then Kirby tried comforting Goomlow with a hug then they heard footsteps that felt loud it was the huge Clubba he was getting closer to the Inn and everyone moved away out of the sight of the window and hid away in the corners where they hope he couldn't see then the Clubba looked through and couldn't seen any of them. Val looked around the corner he was in but tried to stay out of the Clubba's sight then the Clubba moved away from the Inn and walked out of the village. Everyone started to coming out of hiding and Val says " Whoa that's King Rift?"

Everyone slowly came out of the Inn looking around and they all sighed with relief and they continued on what they were doing. Goomlow says " It's rare in Belldong for someone to stand up to King Rift and fight him because he is super scary."

Kirby smiles and says they will beat him and Goomlow smiles " Thank you um...?"

Kirby says his named and Goomlow turns to Val " And I'm Val I guess we forgot to tell you our names."

Then they continue to walk out of the village then they heard a voice " Stop right there!"

then they were ambushed by a bunch of Shyguys holding swords and the leader who yelled for then to stop they saw a Shy Guy with wings flying down from the sky. He held two swords hin his hands and says " You're tresspassing through in King Rift's castle grounds you now have to come to his castle under his laws."

The Shy Guys that surronded them pointed their swords at them forcing them to follow the leading Shy Guy.


	3. Chapter 1 Part II

They keep walking with the Shy Guys holding swords and the winged Shy Guy Val whispers to them " What do we do? We can't get out of here?"

Goomlow was looking closely at the winged Shy Guy " He looks...familer...like I know him..."

Kirby tried to think on what they could do to get out of this but he couldn't think of anything but then the winged Shy Guy starts talking " I'm sorry that we had to do this but King Rift is scary and we don't want to find out what he would do to us if we disobey orders."

The other Shy Guys nod " Yeah we don't wanna disobey he is super scary!"

" He's tough!"

" Mean!"

" He's ugly as well!"

" Sssshhh! He might hear you say that!"

" But how would he?"

" He might you never know!"

" Yeah! He's super scary with his height! And his weapon and nobody in Belldong is brave enough to face him only an idiot would face him!"

" Yeah these guys must be stupid!"

The leader then turn to Kirby and his friends he sighs " Look you see that why we have to do what he says nobody has ever beat him bad stuff happens to ones who had tried and they are never seen again. And he gets really mad if someone messes up his garden it's weird someone that scary loves flowers I wouldn't expect that from someone that scary."

The Shy Guys nod again " Yeah he's weird!"

" The ones who mess up his flowers they meet there end!"

" Yeah remember the last guys who messed it up?"

" Yeah he was my cousin!"

" He was?"

" Yeah he was a good Shy Guy."

" Why must we suffer!"

" I dunno."

" I blame life it must really hate us."

" Yeah maybe if it liked us why would it make us feel pain!"

" I hate this job we don't even get paid."

" Well he paid me."

" He did?!"

" Yeah weird huh? Even though we can't buy stuff."

" Yeah but there is a shop in his castle run by his minons...Wait if he has minions why does need us?!"

" I dunno."

Kirby and his friends just stare at them talking with each other and Val says " Hey! Listen up! Aren't you all tired of working for King Rift!"

All the Shy Guys nod " Well why don't you all stand up for yourselfs! I belive if all of us and everyone forced to work at King Rift's castle we can beat him and you'll all be free! Don't you see he is using fear to keep control of all of you! You need to build up the courage and stay tough! I'm not scared to fight this guy and neither is Kirby after all he is a hero where he's from! Come on let's do this! Don't you want to be free and be happy again!"

Kirby smiles at Val cheers for his speech all the Shy Guys whisper with each other then the leader walked forward and he says " Your right kid. We can't just stay scared the whole time! Crew! We won't be his underlings anymore! Allow us we shall beat him with their help right mateys!"

All of the Shy Guys cheer and he turns to them " Allow us to assist you in beating King Rift we aren't scared anymore AHHAHAHAHHAHA!"

Kirby and the others smiled at him " Oh right I almost forgot to tell you mateys my name."

He pulled out a pirate hat with a big white feather on it out of no where and says " I'm Captain Shyin!"

Goomlow eyes sparkled " Shyin it's really you!?"

He turned to him " Oh! Goomlow it's good to see ya matey!"

Goomlow smiles " It's been so long so this is where you had been?"

" Yes that's right matey now off we go and take that scallywag down matey!"

They all cheer and start heading towards King Rift's castle.

~Later~

They were all hiding in some bushes which was kinda hard with a crew of pirate Shy Guys. They saw some Clubbas guarding a huge door that leads into the castle Val asks " How do we get inside?"

They all notice that Captain Shyin was gone Then they saw him fighting the Clubbas with his sword. His sword clash against their maces and he knocked their maces out of their green hands and he pointed his sword at them " Ye' better open this door and let me and my mateys into the castle or else."

The Clubbas nodded and open the door and they both run away from him in different directions and Kirby and the others come out the bush Goomlow says " That was really reckless Shyin."

He smirked " Reckless is my middle name."

" So your name is Captain Shyin Reckless?"

He gave a facepalm " Let's just go inside and show King Rift whos boss! ONWARD!"

He charges into the castle swinging his sword and they all just stare dumbstuck.

Val says " Welp let's go."


	4. Chapter 1 Part III

Kirby,Val, Goomlow, and Shyin's crew were chasing after Shyin after he was attacking alot of Clubba guards around the castle and Val facepalmed " Is he trying to let King Rift know we are here?!"

Goomlow replied " Well he does rush ahead without thinking alot so...Maybe?"

They look at Shyin's crew and they all shrugged and they all sighed and continued to chase after Shyin but after running through the fall Kirby stepped on something they look at him to see he stepped on a trap and then spikes showed up on the ceiling and it started coming down and all of them started panicing. One of the crew members say " RUN!"

They all run down the hall with the ceiling coming down and they run towards a door and they all quickly get inside and shut the door behind them. They all look to see some Goombas and Paragoombas cooking and Goomlow asks " And we decied to run into the kitchen why?"

Kirby smiled at all the food that was around the kitchen Val smiled at him " You must really love food Kirby."

Kirby nodded and everyone turned to them and Goomlow smiles " Hi guys!"

And all of the Goombas and Paragoombas rushed over to them with joy " Goomlow! I missed you so much!"

" What are you doing here did you get captured?"

" What was that sound outside it sounded like fighting?"

" Who are those guys and why is Shyin's crew in here?"

Goomlow smiles as tears went down his face " I missed you guys too! And no I didn't get captured. The fighting is Shyin taking down the guards. And these guys here are my new friends. Kirby and Val and Shyin's crew is here because we all decied to no longer live in fear and work under King Rift! We are going to defeat him! And everyone in his castle will be free we don't have to stay in fear and hide from him anymore if we can do this we won't ever have to be scared anymore!"

They all showed shocked faces " Y-Your facing K-King R-R-R-Rift!?"

" That's crazy!"

" You can't do it!"

" Your insane!"

" No one can beat him!"

" You know others have tried but failed!"

" You have no chance!"

" It's much safer not trying to face him."

" It's impossible you should just give up and go home after all we are to weak to win this..."

Goomlow yells " Shut up! Don't you see! This is what he want's us to feel! Weak and helpless to beat him! If we do this together we can do this and beat him!"

Kirby smiles, Val nods, and Shyin's crew cheers. The Goombas and Paragoombas all look at each other. Before they could say anything they heard a voice saying "Hey! Is the King's lunch ready yet?! If not one of you will have to be his lunch."

But then they heard a scream and the door opened to reveal Shyin and he laughed " Sup guys! I was wondering where you ran off to."

They all just started at him and Val whispers to Kirby " But he **was** the one running off or in his case flying off."

Shyin looked inside more to see the Goombas and Paragoombas " Cool you found some the people forced to work here cool! Let's go and take down King Rift once and for all LET US SCREAM FREEDOM WHEN WE DEFEAT HIM!"

Goomlow quickly covered Shyin mouth " SShh! Listen."

They started hearing footsteps and the floor was shaking and everything in the room was moving up and down and all the Goombas and Paragoombas shake in fear " I-It's h-him KING RIFT!"

And they all start screaming the Shyin flew over to a table and flipped it over to reveal a wooden trapdoor " Ok everyone through here it lead us to his garden and away from him as well!"

They all nod Kirby opened the door and everyone rushed in through Shyin pulls the table back and goes through as well and locks it with a key he had and they all gave him confuse looks " What?"

" Where did you get that?"

" How did you know about this hidden door?"

" Who cares?! LET GET OUT OF HERE!"

All of them charge past Kirby and his friends. And they slowly get up after being trampled by all of them. Shyin rasied his sword " CREW CHARGE!"

His crew roared battle cries and dashed through and Kirby and the others were left behind Val sighed " They are so gonna get caught with all that noise they are making let's catch up with them so they don't get caught at all because it be better not to get caught in a small area and get attack by King Rift or any of his minions that actually like working for him."

Kirby and Goomlow nod and go to chase after the others that have just ditch them.


	5. Chapter 1 Part IIII

Kirby,Val and Goomlow continued going through the passage trying to catch up with the others they kept walking untill they saw some light at the end of the tunnel and they got out to reveal a lovely flower garden full with beautiful flowers and diffirent kinds of flowers. They all gazed at the flower garden and Goomlow says " Who knew there was a secret passage in the kitchen to this flower garden it's really pretty even though were in a castle of a guy who want's to probably want to end us."

Kirby wasn't looking where he was going and almost step on one of the flowers before one of Shyin's crew members tackled him out the way " Don't step on the flowers!"

They were all confused by this and Kirby asked why " Well King Rift has really good hearing if his flowers are involve he can hear a flower being crushed from miles away so don't step on the flowers unless you want to be doom by him! He is more dangrous when he is angry."

Kirby nods and Val sighs again " Well this is just great now we have to be really careful not to step on any of the flowers."

Kirby,Val and the other Shy Guy crew member tried avoiding stepping on the flowers while Goomlow flew above the flowers after they got through they saw a door that showed a crown mark on it. Goomlow says " This must be King Rift's throne room and wait where is Shyin, His crew and those chefs?"

" Hi guys!"

They all jumped and turned around to see all of them behind them." Were all ready to fight King Rift and we are all gonna take him down and everyone here will be free!"

They all cheer and Kirby smiles and Val gave them a thumbs up. Goomlow then opens the huge door and they see King Rift asleep on his big throne and he was snoring loudly on the throne. His mace was lying on the ground. They all start approaching the asleep king. And Goomlow holds his breath a let's out a huge scream " WAAAAAAKKKKKKKKEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUPPPPPP!"

King Rift shocked by the loud voice falls off his throne and ends up landing onto his mace and screams in pain from the mace. " AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He jumps onto his feet and pulls the mace out of the place it was in and turned to Kirby and the gang and growled " Who dares enter the great castle of... KING RIFT!"

Shyin raises his sword and adjusts his hat and flies upwards " I'm Captain Shyin!"

He flies in front of him " And I and my friends are here to defeat you! We will strike you down and you will free everyone that you have you captured and forced to work at your castle!"

The king growled " You think you idiots can take down the king of this land!?"

He gave a loud laugh " You cannot defeat me!"

" After all I'm the king! And my size compared to your! You have no chance of winning and my weapon is the toughest thing you'll ever see! You should just give up because I'm bigger,tougher and smarter then all of you!"

Goomlow says " Well I think one of what you said isn't really true."

Val gave a little laugh. Then they heard a huge slam that made them wobble. King Rift had just slammed his weapon down onto the ground he was growling and he started running towards them with his weapon griped in his hand he jumped in the air and slammed his weapon down and everyone dodged out of the way. Kirby was thinking what to do and Val stood up and says " Ok here's the info King Rift he mostly uses his mace to attack with and his mace is really tough so I say dodge if you can! Any way he can also try to crush us with his stomp attacks so be careful. And he can hurt himself with his own mace so try and make him hurt himself that could make this fight easier."

Kirby thanks Val for the info on King Rift and the others get ready to fight. The king ready his mace " You fools are in for a world of pain!"

He started running at them with his mace high in his hands and Shyin flew upwards and flew down towards him and kicked him stright in the mace causing him to stop his attack and his mace went flying and it landed stright on his head " OWW! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURT?!"

Val saw someing from above " Hey look."

Val pointed to the chandelier that looked pretty big " if you guys get him under it long enough we can have Shyin cut it down and land right on top of him."

Shyin's crew,Goombas,Paragoombas,Goomlow and Kirby nod at Val's plan. The Paragoombas start tackling him every where on his body while the Goombas, Goomlow and Kirby try to get him to follow them. Goomlow yells " Hey! KING LOSER WHY DON'T YOU TRY AND CATCH US! I BET YOU CAN'T BECAUSE YOU PUT ON TOO MUCH WEIGHT BECAUSE YOUR TOO LAZY!"

The King growled " How dare you say that too **MMMMEEEEE!** "

He then started chasing after them swinging his mace around and as he was just under the chandelier Val gave the signal to Shyin and he flew up towards the chain holding up the chandelier he raised his sword upwards and he swings it through the chain cutting it and it fell towards the king below and they saw it falling towards them and they all moved out of the way and it landed right on top of him and he groaned " N-N-No... I can't be defeated I'm ment to be undefeatable no... my qu...eee...n I have failed y...o..u..."

Then a aura surronded him and he vanished then a little ball of light rised from the broken chandelier and it stopped right in front of them and it showed a another mage that looked alot more older them Val she fell down she had a purple cloak and had some yellow hair and she shook her head " Huh? Wait who..?"

She looked up and saw Kirby and the other and then her eyes laided on Val " Wait...VAL?!"

Val's eyes lit up when he relised who it was " L-LUNA!?"

Val ran over to Luna " LUNA YOUR OK I WAS SO WORRIED! WHEN YOU GOT CAPTURED I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!"

Luna smiled it's ok Val i'm glad your alright as well and mind telling me who those people are behind you?"

Val smiles " Oh there my friends they are helping me rescue the others."

Luna laughs " Aw that's really brave Val well let's go everyone."

Everyone nods as they tell everyone else in the castle that King Rift was defeated and they were now free. Everyone was cheering for they were now free from King Rift and all of the captured people inside could finally go home to there familes. And as Val told them he knew there was a place that they can rest before they can go off to find the others they was someing watching them from above staring at them he then says " I gotta tell my queen the bad news."

~End Of Chapter~


	6. Chapter 1 Interlude

Some where else in a castle where lightling struck a queen was sitting on her throne and she looked bored " Ugh! Where's Clawus with his report!?"

" I don't know your highness maybe he was spotted?"

She scoffed " Please like he would get caught like that after all he can just fly away. Any way all of you know what happens when you become useless to me anyway."

He gulped " Y-Yes your highness..."

Then a Albatoss came flying though the open window " M-My queen bad news!"

She looked over at him " Clawus? What is it?"

He stuttered " W-Well the mage you asked K-King Rift to watch w-well...Some people rescued her..."

" WHAT?!"

She slammed her foot down on the ground " I gave that moron alot of power he would of won easily against however went up against him!"

Clawus then continued " W-Well my queen there is also something else..."

She then said sharply " Then spit it out!"

" T-The mage the one that we couldn't find he was with the people who had rescued her."

Her rage then turned into a smirk " So that coward finally showed his face? He should just surrender to me after all it would be all for the better anyway Clawus dear?"

" Y-Yes my queen?"

" Who were the ones that rescued her?"

" W-Well there was a Paragoomba a Shy Guy with wings the mage and this last one I don't know what or who it is..."

" What do you mean by that?"

" W-Well he didn't look like anyone from around here at all like he's from..."

" Another world. So that mage needed a little help huh? Well I'm gonna make sure that they don't rescue any of the others. Clawus keep a close eye on them and report anything else that you notice about them is that clear?"

" Y-Yes!"

" Good you are dismissed off you go!"

" Y-yes my queen!" He raised his wings and took off out through the window.

She laughed as he left " Soon this world will suffer for what it did to me."

~Meanwhile~

Val was showing everyone the way to this place he knew and they stopped at a ruins then they all went inside and saw water pouring down around a huge table Val skipped happily across the bridge " This where you can stay Luna just in case they come after you! And once we save everyone we'll show Queen Verlla not to mess with us!"

Luna giggled " Well any idea where the others might be?"

Val then said embarssed " Um n-no..."

Shyin sighed " Well great! What we gonna do ask around?"

Goomlow replied " Maybe

Luna laughed " No worries I know where they are. After all it's one of my spells. You'll learn it when your older Val."

Val groaned " Aww!"

Luna's hands glowed with blinding light and she closed her eyes and says " Hmm I see fields where strong winds blow and where they blow forever never ending blows of strong winds. I see a beast who lurks there guarding our friend."

She opened her eyes and says " The place you must go is know as Windy Fields. That is where our friend is."

Kirby smiles and Val jumps for joy " Yes! Let's go guys!"

Val runs out with joy while the others follow behind. While a flying figure was spying " Windy Fields huh? I better report this to the queen."


	7. Chapter 2 Part I

_After Kirby and friends defeated King Rift and rescued all the captured people inside they also saved one of the mages known as Luna they are now off to Windy Fields. Is the next mage there? And what kind of monster could be guarding them?_

~Chapter 2~ ~ Tough Winds Blow Along~

Kirby and his friends how were walking that almost seem like forever they finally got to Windy Fields Val's cloak get blowing in the wind. And everyone else were getting blown back a bit and it was hard to move forward with the wind blowing them backwards. After a while they finally made it to a village there was a windmill that was going around very fast thanks to the strong winds that blowed around them. And a Lakitu got closed to them " Hiya! Welcome to Windy Fields this is our village! It's nice to have vistors because we barely get any around here weird huh?"

Kirby just smiled and Val says " Ahem! Anyway we'll like to know if there has been any trouble around here like a monster or something?"

The Lakitu then turned shocked " W-Wait?! You know about the monster that's around here?!"

Val stunned by the question tried to answer " W-Well not e-"

The Lakitu yelled " Guys! We some people here who are willing to help us!"

Before Kirby and his friends knew it they were surronded by alot of villagers and lifted off the ground and were being carried off. Shyin sighed " Great job!"

Val annoyed said " Well not my fault that he thought I knew about this monster or whatever it is who ever it is it's got one of my friends and it seems it's causing trouble here as well but what kind of trouble would it be causing?"

Kirby says they find out soon as they were thrown through some doors and landed face first into the floor except for Shyin who flew up a bit before hitting the ground while the others were getting up from the wooden floor they were approached by an old looking Crazee Dayzee her petals looked dried up and a bit gray while her leaf parts were a bit yellow and she had a cane helping her walk " MAYZEE! WE HAVE GUESTS!"

Kirby and friends were suprised by her yelling and they heard a reply " I don't care! I'm texting my friends! Just talk to them your self Old flower!"

The old looking Crazee Dayzee yelled again waving her cane " HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT YOUR GRANDMOTHER LIKE THAT MISSY! BACK IN MY DAY YOU KIDS WEREN'T THAT MUCH OF TROUBLE! AND NOT SO DISRESPECTFUL! IF YOUR MOTHER WAS HERE SHE WO-"

" WELL SHE ISN'T! STUPID OLD LADY!"

Then the old Crazee Dayzee walked up the stairway and came back dragging a very angry Crazee Dayzee she had some gold round earings in her petals and she had a nasty glare that was looking at her grandmother her petals were blue and she held a purple phone in her hand and her leaves were a bright green she had pulled away from her grandmother's grip and growled " I hate you! And I don't care about anything these idiots have to say!"

The old Crazee Dayzee glared at her " I'm sorry about my granddaughter's rude attitude I'm Nattella the Elder of this village and what brings you here?"

Kirby explained everything " Oh I see. Your after this monster? That is also the same one that's been scaring this village?"

" Well your gonna die if you do it."

They turn to the other Crazee Dayzee who was texting on her phone " Lot's of others have tried and never came back so have fun or whatever."

" MAYZEE! YOU'LL NEVER BECOME THE ELDER OF THIS VILLAGE WITH THAT ATTITUDE!"

" WELL WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO MISS WILTTING!"

" DISRESPECTFUL GIRL!"

" OLD FLOWER!"

" I'LL DO BETTER WITH OUT YOU!"

Mayzee pushed past Kirby and his friends with full rage in her eyes Nattella sighed " I'm sorry about her behavior she doesn't mean what she says she just blow off that steam and come back and forget all about this."

They look at the door that Mayzee had stormed out of Shyin says " Well we should check on her and bring her back so she won't get hurt."

Nattella sighs again " Alright but be careful she is always destorying something but I always get her out of that kind of trouble."

Kirby and the others walked out of the house Goomlow says " So where could she had ran off to?"

Then they heard a loud noise that sounded like wood breaking Shyin says " Does that answer your question matey?"

Kirby and the others looked around the corner to see lot's of destoryed trees and they saw a house had a hole in it and they looked inside to see a Boo inside which scared Val " Eep!"

He hides behind Kirby and falls to the ground and Kirby asked what was wrong." I-I have a fear of ghosts..."

Shyin says " Well matey! Do not worry if the ghost tries to harm you we'll protect you!"

Goomlow says " Ya! Nothing can stop us if we work together!"

Val nodded " B-But I'll stay out here while y-you ask who did this?"

Kirby nodded and they went through the hole in the house to talk to the Boo Goomlow says " Hi there how did this big hole happen?"

The Boo turned to them and says " It was Mayzee she is in the mood again but I don't mind after all she does it all the time whenever she is super angry."

Shyin asked " Wait do you know why she is so angry?"

The Boo sighed " It start happening when Nattella said that Mayzee was going to be the next elder...I'm sure Mayzee would be able to tell you more about this."

They walk out of the hole in the house and Val comes out of his hiding place behind a tree. " O-Oh hi guys! So...what did you find out?"

Kirby explained everything " Hmm alright and he let's her do that i'm suprised his house didn't fall down yet."

Then they see a familer Crazee Dayzee she was against a broken fallen down tree and it looks like she was on her phone calling someone. " Sayzee your the only one who understands what i'm going through! My grandmother doesn't understand me at all and no one else in this dumb village!"

" Sorry you feel that way girl! Like hey your grandmother is so dumb if she doesn't listen to you."

" Thanks Sayzee your my only true friend.I'll call you later."

" Bye!~"

Kirby and the others approched Mayzee Val says " Um hi Mayzee."

She glares at them " What do you guys want! If my grandmother sent you to convince me to become the village elder it's not gonna happen!"

Val tried to talk back " N-no that's no-"

" WELL THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN! I'M TIRED OF EVERYONE TELLING ME THIS! MAYZEE YOU HAVE TO ALOT NICER YOU CAN'T BE AN ELDER WITH THIS ATTITUDE! I'M SO SICK OF IT! I'M NOT COMING BACK WITH OUT A FIGHT!"

Goomlow says " Well this isn't good."


	8. Chapter 2 Part II

Mayzee ran up too Kirby swinging a punch but he dodges out of the way while Val tries to reason with her " Mayzee! We are not here too take you back to your grandmother and make you this village's elder we wanted to see if you were alright."

But he was punched in the face by her " LIER! ALL YOU MORONS SPEAK ARE LIES! YOU CAN'T FOOL ME! LIKE YOU'LL UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL!"

Shyin then tackles her to the ground " Look! We don't want to fight you!"

She then kicked him right in the stomach " Well I do!"

Goomlow then says " Mayzee! Please stop this we don't need to fight!"

" NO LIKE I'LL TRUST ANY OF YOU!"

As tears run down her face she wiped them away and glared at them " THAT ALL WENT AWAY WHEN MY-"

" M-MY...Mother...wh..en she..."

"She..."

Mayzee then went quite and stared at the ground as tears fell to the ground. She wiped them away and glared again at Kirby and his friends " I will not be a fool this time when I trusted the last stranger that came into this village..."

She rushed at Shyin and throwed him right at Goomlow. He stared down at them " I'll be doing this village a favour by taking you guys down."

" What I learned to not trust anyone that is not from this village."

" Like you four."

Val then yelled " STOP! LOOK WE WANT TO HELP YOU AND YOU'RE MAKING IT VERY HARD TO DO IT!"

Mayzee glared at him and punched him sending him flying into a tree " Lies..."

Val sighed as he got up " Look... I know you must be hurt and angry of what your going through but that doesn't mean that we can't talk about it."

Kirby helped Val stand up a bit. Kirby explains that they just want to help. Mayzee sighs " Fine if you want to hear my story? Then I'll tell you it."

" It started long ago when I was pretty naive."

 _A young looking Mayzee was running around happily having fun with the others that lived there and she noticed someone new entering the village she run over to them and happily greeted them " HIYA!" Welcome Windy Fields Village!"_

 _As the wind blew tough around them. She smiles and offers her hand to the stranger he shook her hand and walked pasted her but she run after him " So what brings you here sir? We don't get many visitors around here?"_

 _He answered " I'm looking for the elder of this village."_

 _She smiled " Oh you mean my Mom! Here this way!"_

 _As Mayzee showed the stranger showed him to her house where her Mom was as she opened the door. " Mom! I'm back and found this stranger who wants to meet you!"_

 _Her Mom had yellow petals they shined and her leaves were greenie orange as she rushed over to her daughter " Mayzee. Your home sweetie now who wan-"_

 _She stopped when she saw who it was and glared " Mayzee go to your room."_

 _"But-"_

 _" Mayzee I said GO TO YOUR ROOM!"_

 _Mayzee nodded and ran up the stairway " You haven't changed at all have you Liz?"_

 _Liz glared at him " Neither have you Sai now what are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come here ever again and stay away from my daughter."_

 _" Don't you mean our daughter?"_

 _" I told you you're not part of this family anymore now leave."_

 _Sai smirked " Well...Coming here to see you isn't the only reason i'm here."_

 _" N...N..o I won't..You can't do this"_

 _" Sorry love but you know how it goes now."_

 _~Later~_

 _"Mom?"_

 _Mayzee comes down and sees that her Mom and Sai our no longer there " Mom where are you?"_

 _" Mommy?"_

 _Tears fall down here face " I-If I didn't trust that guy m-my Mom... S-She would..."_

 ** _" NOOOO_** _MOMMY!"_

After that tale Mayzee sits on the ground as she wipes her tears from her face. " Now you see why I have trouble trusting others outside this village?"

As she sulked on the floor with the wind blowing having the tears being blown away. Val stepped forward " Maybe this will work after all Luna used to do this when I felt really sad or when I'm crying."

Val took a deep breath and begain singing " _Dear don't worry the pain won't last after all i'm here don't be scared do not cry after all i'm here. Dear don't cry after all i'm here the darkness will fade and you will be safe do not worry my dear for i'm here help you through your pain don't cry I can help you heal you from your pain no need to feel pain for what you can't control you don't need to be scared with I'm here to help you. Heal you from your pain. Don't be scared we will be safe nothing can harm us if we stay together and work together to fix them. After all you never needed to fight your fears alone~"_

Mayzee then looked at Val as he finshed the song she smiled a bit and got off the floor " Thank you I...feel a bit better now."

Mayzee smiles and everyone else smiles as well seeing that they had cheered her up. Goomlow asked " So that song you singed Val. Luna singed that to you as well?"

Val nods " Yes she did when I had nightmares she woulds comfort me and sing that song to me and it would help me sleep as well I guess since I heard it so much I feel like it has power. Since I never got tired of hearing it and it made me so happy hearing it knowing I was safe from my fears."

Shyin says " That's sweet and all matey but now we helped Mayzee here what we do now? She doesn't want to be the elder and no one can force that."

Kirby then asks if she wants to join them. Mayzee was a bit shocked by this " Y-You want me to join you? Wait what are you guys doing anyway?"

Kirby explains it all " Huh trying to save Val friends? From an evil queen and this monster could have one of them? Well you got me interested I'm in."

Kirby and the gang cheered as they and Mayzee headed back.


	9. Chapter 2 Part III

After they got back the wind started to get a bit stronger as they try to not get blown away. Mayzee felt her phone ringing and picked it up " Hey girl whats sup!"

" Oh hey Sayzee! Those new guys that enter the village are actually pretty cool and i'm helping them with the monster problem sweet right?"

" Cool girl! They sound way cooler then your grandmother cause she's lame!"

" Totally!"

" Heheheh! Well nice to catch up see ya!"

" Byee!"

Shyin smiles " So who is Sayzee? We heard you talking with them before we uh ya know."

Mayzee smiles " Oh she my BFF! Duh! The one I always talk to with my problems she is so understanding."

Kirby smiles as they start heading back Goomlow asks " So since you don't want to be this village's elder let's tell your grandmother that and if it doesn't get through her head what do we do?"

Mayzee explained " We leg it out of here and go after that beast!"

Everyone just looked at Mayzee " Come on you guys are probably thinking it too!"

They all had embrassed expressions. As they knocked on the doors and Nattella opened and saw her granddaughter and glared at her " Well young lady your back. Thank you for bringing her back. Now young lady you need to be the village's elder."

Mayzee says " No I don't you can't force this onto me!"

Val nods " Yeah you can't force someone to become something that they don't want to be."

Shyin explains " Yes matey! If the lass doesn't want it you can't force it!"

Goomlow says " Yeah! After everything she's been through how much she had suffered you can't do this!"

" I'M HER GRANDMOTHER SHE HAS TO BE THE ELDER!"

Kirby then yells at her for forcing this onto a young girl

She glares at Kirby and the gang. Mayzee then smirked " See! They agree so nah nah! You can't hahaha!"

Nattella growls " You...Grr..."

Mayzee them laughs " Well bye bye!"

Nattella yells " WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

" Were gonna find the beast and defeat it bye!"

" Hold i-" Nattella had the door slammed into her face before she could finish by Shyin.

The others couldn't help but laugh at what they did. Mayzee high fived Shyin and laughed " Oh ehehheheh! The look on her face before you slammed the door in her face!"

Shyin smirks " Yeah that will teach her! To forcing you into something you hate!"

Goomlow then says " Uh so...where is that monster anyway?"

Mayzee then says " Oh petals."

Kirby asked what's wrong. Mayzee gave a awkward laugh " Well you see...I honestly have no idea."

All of them yelled " WHAT!?"

" Well since when my mother you know...I started not caring about anything around me. When some people came here sometimes and heard about it. They went off while I didn't care where they went. Soooooo...Sorry."

Val sighed " Great. I doubt Nattella would tell us either."

Then they heard a voice " You looking for Windy Mountain huh?"

They all turn to see a Crazee Dayzee but she had rose petals that were white so she was more of Crazee Roszee she also had a spikey vine over her shoulders she got closer to them. " I'm Rosezella and I heard you are looking where that monster is correct?"

Kirby nodded she smiles " Well since I love gossip I sneak around the place so I basically know everything around here!"

Mayzee says " Well can you tell us?"

Rosezella smirks " Ok but you have to do something for me."

They all sighed annoyingly Kirby asked what she wants " Well Pinky Boy there are some thugs going around my lovely rose garden and ruining them! So i'll tell you if you teach them a lesson! RIP THEM APART TEAR THEM TO SHREDS MAKE THEM SUFFER!"

Val says trying to calm her down " Or we can not do and just teach them a lesson."

Rosezella rolled her eyes " Fine alright allow me to show you where my rose garden is."

Kirby and friends annoyed followed after Rosezella. They got too a house that looked like a white rose she opened the door and welcomed them into her house. Her house had roses as wallpaper and she had a red rose as a carpet on the floor she sat on a rose shaped chair. They then sat on the sofa that was near the rose chair that Rosezella was sitting on. Kirby asked about the thugs " Oh those thugs are terrible! They been tearing up my wonderful rose garden I would take down those horrible thugs my self but i'm hundred precent nonviolent so I have others too do the work for me."

Val says " You want us to fix your problems because you don't want to do it?"

" Pretty much."

Val sighs " Fine we'll do it."

She pointed over to another door " Out there is where those thugs are go and deal with them."

Kirby and the others walked through the door and what they saw looked totally chaotic there were some Monty Moles around the place and one of them was wearing black shades and laughed at the state of the garden " Oh yes destory! This dumb garden is stupid and too nice to be near our turf."

Kirby then got there attention by throwing a rock at them while the leader spoke up " Hey what you think your doing near our turf huh?"

Then the other Monty Moles spoke " Yeah only dummies would step on foot on our turf!"

" They must be dummies!"

" Well duh!"

" Silence!" Their leader yelled.

The leader crossed his arms and walked forward " I'm Scraper and these are my minions! Or as they prefer Members of my gang."

They three Monty Moles laugh " Hhehehehehe!"

Scraper smirks " Now get out of here or else."

Val says " Well were not scared right Kirby?"

Kirby nods as they all get in battle poses. Scarper showed his sharp claws " Heheh I'll show you why they call me Scraper when I'll turn all of you into SCRAP!"

As he and his Monty Moles charged at them they all moved out the way. The Monty Moles then throwed rocks at them which ended up hitting them and Mayzee ran up to them and punched them " Look weridos why you in Rosezella's garden?"

Scraper swinged his claw at Kirby " Her garden is too close to our turf! So we'll destory her garden to show her not to have this garden too close to our turf and it's way too nice we don't do niceness in our gang!"

Kirby jumped down onto the Scraper's head but he just shook it off " Pfft that's all you got?"

Shyin swinged his sword at the Monty Moles and kicked them in the chest. Goomlow divebomb from above and landed onto the Monty Mole. Val them decied to give some info " Ok Monty Moles they are very annoying and very good diggers they are nothing but big trouble makers they are not as strong as their boss though so I say we take them down first after all you know strength in numbers!"

They all nodded and decied to take down the Monty Moles first. Shyin swinged his swords Goomlow tackled from above Mayzee punched them and Val he releashed a yellow orb of light at them knocking them out. Goomlow was pretty amazed by it " Whoa! Val what was that!?"

Val then stuttered " O-Oh...Well um...I don't really like using it that much so um it's something I learnt it from the others."

Scraper glared at them " You might of took them down but...You have no chance against me!"

Kirby then asked about some info about him. Val gave him a thumbs up " Ok Scraper the Monty Mole with a problem with others getting to close to his turf well why doesn't he just move some where else geeze well anyway. He is stronger then any normal Monty Mole. He may be tougher but with his members down we are way stronger!"

Kirby striked down onto his head. Goomlow divebomb onto his head. Shyin swinged his sword at him and kicked him in the chest like he did to one of the Monty Moles. Mayzee punched him right in the face where his shades were making him fall backwards and his shades went flying off his face. He got back up slowly then he yelled " I'm got of here!"

He dug into the ground when the other Monty Moles woke up they saw Scraper ditching them " Boss! Wait for us!"

The other Monty Moles chased after their leader. Val smiles " Come on let's go and tell Rosezella that we took care of the problem."

They walk back inside to see Rosezella having a drink of tea. " Oh you're finish taking care of them?"

Kirby nodded and Rosezella placed her cup of tea down on a table next to her chair." Well a deals a deal I'll show you where Windy Mountain is."


	10. Chapter 2 Part IIII

After they helped Rosezella she showed them the way too Windy Mountain but before they left she warn them " Oh..Be careful after all...Anyone who goes there **never** returns."

They all gulped as she waved goodbye to them Shyin says " Geeze! That women she really had to make us do that! Why couldn't she tell us where it was! Without us doing that!"

Goomlow shrugged with his wings " I dunno."

Mayzee sighed " Well she knows everything around there and she is pretty selfish if you want info from her you gotta do something for her."

Mayzee then started texting on her phone. They had to get past some Bald Clefts and some Beezos but the Beezos had a hard time fighting them with the wind blowing hard around them causing them to be blown around while they tried to fight them. After a while getting past them they made it to a mountain they all looked at the sign at the entrance and they read it.

 _Those who enter this mountain may never return... But! come to our store it's near the top! ~ From Anna ~_

Shyin says " She put her store on a mountain where people don't come back from...That's a terrible idea!"

Kirby nodded while Val went through the entrance while calling his friends " Come on guys! Let's go!"

They all entered it and it was very dark and hard too see inside the cave. As they holded onto each other so none of them would get separated and get lost in the they get to another room which had a bit more light then the other room so they let go of each other as they continue lots of Boos come after them which makes Val freak out and run ahead of his friends. As Kirby and his pals try to catch up with Val while also trying to escape the Boos they saw a current of water moving fast and some stones that were big enough to jump on and Val jump onto them and got to the other side but he kept running away. As Kirby called out to him to stop he refused and kept running away. Then they felt the cave rumble which causes all of them too trip expect for Goomlow and Shyin who were flying. Them lots of rocks came falling from the ceiling as they all try too dodge them including the Boos Kirby picked up Val who had fallen down and was trying too get up they all booked it while trying to dodge the falling rocks from the ceiling that were trying too crush them. As Val covered his eyes shaking in fear and hopping that all the ghosts were gone. As they were running they saw a light at the end of the cave they ran out of it but stopped because they almost ran off a cliff. Kirby puts down Val who was shaking like a leaf and Val asked fearfully " D-D-Did...We lose them..?"

As Kirby comforts him Mayzee asks " Hey what's with you and ghosts? I mean I guess they look a bit creepy but why?"

Val stayed silent. Mayzee sighed " Well it's ok if you don't want to talk about it. You can tell us when you feel like it after all were friends."

Val got up but was still a bit scared of their ghostly encounter. After a while they got near too the top of the mountain as the winds started to get stronger and stronger it was unsafe for Shyin and Goomlow too fly. So they stayed on the ground and tucked in their wings so the wind won't blow them off of the mountain. Then they heard a rumbling sound and saw some huge boulders were rolling down the mountain heading straight for them and Kirby saw a hole in the mountain that looked big enough for all of them to fit in and he pushed them all into it and saved them from the rolling boulders and they all sighed with relief. Val smiled " Thanks Kirby we would be as flat as pancakes if it wasn't for your quick thinking!"

Kirby smiled back as they continued their way up after almost being crushed they saw a tent up ahead it was green but it was abit miscolored with patches like whoever owned it must of not have the right colors for it so they decided to go and see what's inside as they enter they entered saw a little Bald Cleft she had a sports hat with a football on it and she had a brown bag on with a heart sealing it closed when she saw them she jumped for joy " OMG! CUSTOMERS!" She ran over to them jumping happily " Welcome i'm Anna! Welcome too my shop I'm sure you saw that sign I made outside of Windy Mountain correct?"

Kirby nodded Anna went behind some crates and brought out three items " You're here too shop correct?" Kirby didn't know and ask the others if they had any money since he wasn't from their world so he didn't know what was the currency was.

Mayzee whispers " No worries I got plenty like 30 coins that be enough too buy something."

Kirby turned back to Anna and nodded and she looked so happy she started telling them about her items. She went over too a lightling looking item " This is a Thunder Rage. It can be a real shocker for your foes! Only 20 Coins my friends!"

She then went over to a sheep looking item that was sleeping " This is a Sleepy Sheep. It makes your foes say night,night and fall asleep but it doesn't work on big bad guys! Oh yeah and sometimes the foes can defend against them. Only 10 coins!"

She went over to her final item that looked like a spiral she smiles " This is our finally item. The Dizzy Dial! It can make your foes get all dizzy and unable to attack due to being to dizzy but like my Sleepy Sheep item it doesn't always work. Only 15 coins my pals!"

They all looked at the items wondering what to buy Kirby then asked for the Thunder Rage which made Anna really happy " Yay! Thank you so ok much!

Mayzee gave her 20 coins and Anna gave the Thunder Rage. They leave as she says goodbye too them. As they leave they heard a huge screech " SRRRRRAWWWRRR"

They then see a huge shadow fly above them they were unable too tell on who or what it is but they saw it spitting seeds out of it's mouth and two landed into the ground in front of them. They pulled them self into the ground and started growing by them selfs. They both grow into Ptooies. They both snarled at Kirby and his friends " You guys are intruders on Mama's Mountain!"

" Yeah all intruders must be punished!"

" With our teeth!"

One of the Ptooies strikes at Goomlow with his teeth " Uhh Val! Info please!"

Val nodded " Ok these guys are Ptooies they are very dangerous with their sharp teeth you can't jump on them unless you want to feel how sharp their teeth are."

Shyin smirked " Well I don't need any jumping attacks! Haha!"

Shying pulled out his sword and turned too the Ptooies and starts swinging his sword at them as they try and dodge the sword one of them bit down hard on Shyin's wing and thrower him against the wall. As they all try too help they heard a voice " Wait stop!"

They all turn to see who the voice belonged to and it's owner was Anna " Stop this fighting! It's dangerous to fight here! You cou-"

Before she could finish they were all hit by a strong gust of wind making everyone there to loose balance " But we were told by Mama to fight off any intruders."

Anna says " Windy Mountain is for everyone your Mama used to be so nice and not...What happened..?"

The two Ptooies looked at each other and says " Mama met a lady."

" Weird lady with some birds."

" She wanted her to watch a mage guy."

" Mama refused. Weird lady did something to Mama."

" Mama turned mean!"

" She attacked intruders on mountain."

" We miss nice Mama..."

Anna smiled " No worries these guys can help you!"

Kirby nodded. The Ptooies cheered " We'll take you right up too Mama you can snap sense into her!"

As Shyin still had an injured wing they all grabbed onto the Ptooies but Anna decided to stay to stay at her shop. The Ptooies jump upwards onto ledges and makes it too the top " Here Mama is in here. Hope you can help Mama!"

Kirby says he will and they walk inside and they heard another noise " SCCRRREEEAAACCCHHH!"

They all look at to see something on the wall and it fell down from the ceiling and it fell down it was a huge Ptooie it had flowers around it's head it was yellow and red on it's petals it's face was pink with white dots on her face she had her tongue sticking she had huge leaf arms that looked big enough too fly with. She stomped and growled at them " Inturders! Why are you here! You don't belong here this is my mountain!"

Goomlow yells " This mountain isn't yours to keep! It's for everyone!"

She roared " I'M MAMA PLANTOID! THIS MOUNTAIN NOW BELONGS TO ME AND YOU CAN'T TAKE IT FROM ME! EVERYONE WHO CLIMBS THIS MOUNTAIN AND FACES ME SHALL PERISH!"

Mama Plantoid flew upwards with her leaf like wings and hits the ceiling causes some rocks to fall and she hits them right at Kirby and his friends. They moved out of the way and Kirby asked Val for info." Well this is Mama Plantoid. She lives on Windy Mountain with her children she used to be really nice I wonder what happen? Well anyway we need to snap her out of it. She'll send most of the fight flying so only flying attacks will hit her so Shyin and Goomlow are our best shot for this intil we can get her on the ground."

Shyin and Goomlow nodded. Shyin tried flying but a sudden pain stop him from flying " GYYAAA!"

He fell to the floor and remembered that Ptooie had bit him so hard it had one of his wings unable to be used. In complete rage he threw his sword which bonced everywhere and hit Mama Plantoid in the face " SCCREEECCHHH! HOW DARE YOU!"

She stop flying and did a cannonball into the ground causing a shockwave knocking everyone off their feet while also damaging as they got up Val says " W-Whoa she's tough what we gonna do?"

Kirby then remembered the Thunder Rage he had bought from Anna. He pulled out the Thunder Rage it shined and Mama Plantoid was struck by lightning taking alot of damage " GYYYAAAHHH! Y-YOU D-DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME!"

She then spits out three spike balls at them. It did end up hitting them then they quickly try to think of another attack Mayzee asked " Ok we need to think of something guys!"

Shyin says " Well I can't fly. Also I think it's a bad idea to attack with my sword again"

Goomlow nervously says " I-I'm afraid I might get eaten.."

Val says " Well...uh..I'm not that tough and i'm pretty weak from that cannonball attack she did..."

They all looked at Kirby hoping he would have an answer Kirby tried thinking what to do but his thinking was interrupted by Mayzee. " I got it!"

She turn to her friends " But you would want to cover your ears."

Kirby,Val and Shyin covered their ears with their hands while Goomlow cover his with his wings. Mayzee then let out a loud screech from her mouth it suprised Mama Plantoid and caused the whole place to shake " AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then and huge rock from above started getting loose and it fell right on top of her. She pushed it off her self but she was to weak to continue fighting and fell right down and a aura surronded it dark and black and left her body and flew some Ptooies and Anna came in. Anna rushed over to them " You guys alright?!"

Val says " Kinda she was pretty tough."

Anna grinned " No worries I'll heal ya!"

Anna got something out of her bag " It's a Super Shroom they are pretty useful here eat up!"

Val smiles " Thanks"

Val sighs " So does your Mama have the mage?"

The Ptooies smile " Yes! Don't worry we'll give him to you guys after all you saved Mama! She'll be ok Mama is tough!"

A glowing light showed it went in front of them revealing a very tiny Mage who had a green cloak around him he also had white eyes and a bit of ginger hair poking out of his cloak. Shyin laughs a bit " Pfft you're a Mage you're so tiny!"

Shyin laughed while the Mage just glared at him. The Mage went over to him a lifted him up which suprised him " W-W-WHOA! I TAKE IT BACK!"

The Mage puts him down by dropping him to the ground. Val cheers " Sanno!"

Sanno turned to see the happy Mage he smiles. " Val! You're ok!"

Sanno climbs onto Val's head " So glad you're safe I was pretty worried kid!"

Val laughs " Well it thanks to Kirby he saved me when I brought him here!"

Sanno looks over at the Pink Puffball " Kirby you have my gratitude."

Kirby says thanks and Sanno asks " So where we going now kid?"

Val smiles " To the ruins Luna is there too!"

Sanno says " Sweet! Let's go!"

Before they all left Windy Mountain they heard a voice behind them it was Anna " Wait guys! Hey um I did really help with that Thunder Rage I gave you. So um can I join you on your trip to the ruins I can stock up some cool items for you to help!"

Kirby nodded and the others said yes. Anna cheers " Thank you! I just need to get my stuff first!" She quickly runs back up the mountain and comes back with her bag looking pretty big " Ok let's go!"

As Kirby and the team headed back to the ruins with a saved Mage and some new friends along the way.

~ End Of Chapter~


	11. Chapter 2 Interlude

Clawus watched as Kirby and his friends left Windy Fields he gulped as he saw they had rescued another Mage. He started panicing " Oh nonononono! The Queen isn't going to be happy! She's gonna be soooo mad! If this keeps happening her plan will fail!"

He stuttered " I-I have to stop this!"

He saw Kirby and his friends and landed in front of them " I won't allow you to mettle with my Queens business!"

They were all surprised by the large bird that was now in front of them. Val asks " W-Wait you work for Queen Verlla!?"

Sanno glared at Clawus " You work for that witch!?"

Saying that made Clawus really mad " HOW dare you say that about her!"

He swings his wing at them " I'll stop you right here!"

Kirby looked over at Val and asked for info. Val smiled and says " This is Clawus I heard about him from Luna but I didn't know he was this big but you know what they saw the bigger they are the harder they fall! Anyway he may be a flyer but he isn't that strong so just try avoid those claws of his they look really sharp! Oh yeah one more thing be careful about the Bob-ombs he drops they are a blast but not in a good way!"

Clawus flies above them and strikes down at Anna but Kirby tackles her out of the way. Anna quickly looks through her bag and pulls out a Fire Flower and plants it in the ground and it spits fire right at him causing him to panic " Ek! Owowow!"

Shyin jumped up and slashes him with his sword. Goomlow tackles him. Mayzee then punched him right in the face knocking him over. Then he raised his wings " Nononono! The Queen isn't going to be happy about this!"

As he took off Val glares at him as he flew away as Kirby calmed him down. As they continue their way back as they enter they see Luna playing Go Fish with a Scaredy Rat " Got any sevens?"

The Scaredy Rat threw down it's cards and ran out and Luna notices them " Oh hey guys!"

Sanno goes over to her " Hey Luna good to see ya!""

Luna laughs " Good to see ya shorty."

Sanno glared at Luna " **Don't call me short!"**

Anna went over to a corner of the ruins and takes out her tent and sets it up. Luna looked over at the little Bald Cleft " Who's she?"

Mayzee says " That's Anna she helped us save Danni with a Thunder Rage we bought from her.

Luna laughs " Well she must be really nice any now with Sanno back we can both find out where our next friend is!"

Luna and Sanno made a bright light come out of their hands and closed their eyes. Luna says " I see crime and chaos running free."

Sanno continues what she's saying " With a big city that is the loudest ever where lots of noise is."

They both open their eyes saying " The place you must go to is Nellstar City!"

Val smiles " Alright! Come follow me guys I know where that is!"

Kirby and others nod following after Val heading towards Nellastar City to find the next Mage.


	12. Chapter 3 Part I

_After helping defeat Mama Plantoid and restoring her to normal and meeting a new friend named Mayzee our heroes go off to the crime infested City known as Nellastar City hoping they can find the next mage that is there_

~ Chapter 3 ~ ~ Big Crimes In Nellastar City ~

Kirby and the others have been walking for along time to get to Nellastar City but they were still walking and Shyin asked " We there yet matey?"

Val responed " No...Also stop asking that's like the tenth time you have asked me and...Does it look like were near a city!?"

Shyin replies " Good point."

Mayzee sighs " Guys...Stop it fighting isn't getting us anywhere aspecially to Nellastar City anyway we can't just sit around and dilly dally."

Val explains " Yeah and keep an eye out."

Kirby asked why. Val responds " Well Nellastar City is the biggiest place where crime runs about it's so big it doesn't even stay inside the city!"

Goomlow shakes a bit " So we might get robbed out here?"

Val shrugs " Maybe."

Goomlow gave a nervous weird laugh which caused everyone to stare at him " Hehehehehe."

After awhile of walking they finally made it to Nellastar City. It was a pretty busy place everyone there were rushing and some of them just pushed Kirby and his friends out the way which almost made Mayzee want to rip them apart but lucky they were able to stop her before she could. They then saw a little Ice Puff going about having loads of fun but then he spotted Kirby and his friends so he rushed over to them. The Ice Puff just weared a cap on his head it was black and white he looked happily at them " OMG! You're new comers right!? Wow new guys never come here it's pretty rare! You want me to show you around!? I know this place as much as I know my cap!"

They just stare at the kid and Val asked " Who are you?"

The Ice Puff grins " I'm Snowy! Nice to meet ya! So wanna have a tour!?"

They all look at each other before Shyin saying " Hold on for a second matey."

They all huddled together Shyin started " So should we?"

" Well it would be useful to know the city first since this place is massive."

" But what if we get jumped by a gang?!"

" If that were true it put the kid in more danger unless he can take care of himself."

" I dunno I'm worried he'll get hurt."

" Look we have defeated a Clubba bigger then our size and a huge Ptooie I'm sure we can look after one little kid."

" Hey I'm a teenager!"

They all turn to Snowy who was listening in on their conversation " Hey I can take care of myself! Why do you think my dad let's me run about in the city?"

Kirby asked what his mom thinks of this. Snowy confused asked " What's a mom?"

They all just stared at Snowy who was very confused Shyin says " W-Well-"

But he was interrupted when they heard screaming " AHHHHHH! IT'S THE FLAMENESS GANG! RUUUNNNN!"

They all turn to see but they she four people standing infront of them. A Bob-Omb who had a bandanna around his body which had yellow color and white poka dots. Next to them was a Magiblot that was glaring at them very seriously she also had a bandanna that was full red. Above them was a Ruff Puff but she had a pink color and she had a crochet on her head it had a blue ribbon and a pinky red flower on her hat she was smirking at them. The last one was kinda hiding behind the Magiblot it was a Duplighost he had a brown bandanna his sheet was a bit light blue his eyes were green. And at the top of his head he had dark blue hair that had four spike points that were facing downwards. The Bob-Omb was the first one to speak " Alright fools! Better hand over everything! Or face the wrath of Bangy! That's me!"

The Magiblot sighed " Whatever so just hand over your stuff and it won't hurt _much_."

The Ruff Puff smirked " Oh Mags dear violence doesn't work with you're color."

Mags glared at her " Does that matter Margaret!?"

The Duplighost shyly says " U-Um g-guys?"

Mags responds with bitter in her voice " What!?"

He pointed over to Kirby and friends who were sneaking away " Their getting away..."

Mags glared at them she moved right into the shadows and catches right up to them blocking their way " Where do you think you're going? Off to tell Cheif Blizzard about us?"

They were all confused on what she ment except Snowy " Yeah! My Dad will have you all locked up!"

Then the others caught up with the Duplighost behind them. They all glance at each other and Val says " We have no choice guys."

Kirby nods. As they all got ready to fight but then they heard a police siren. Which cause all of them to glance over to another Ice Puff with a police hat and a police badge on his cloud body " Flameness gang! You are under arrest for your many crimes!"

The whole gang laughed except the Duplighost who was hiding behind Mags. Mags says " You can't get us that easy Chief..."

As she picked up the Duplighost and moved into the shadows as Bangy hitched a ride with Margaret as they got away he looked over at Kirby and his friends he looked over at Snowy " Snowy..."

Snowy's eyes lit up " Hiya Dad!"

He gave his Dad a hug but he just pushed him away " What did I tell you about bothering strangers and trash talking dangrous gangs?!"

Snowy tried to lie " Uhh I wasn't-"

He glared at him " I put a walkie talkie on you so don't lie!"

Snowy laughed a bit..." Hehehe..."

He looked over at Kirby and the others " I'll like you five to come to the police station..."

Kirby and the others look at each other with worry on their faces.


	13. Chapter 3 Part II

After following the Ice Puffs to the police station. The Cheif yelled " Tammi!"

A Posion Puff came over who also weared a police badge but she looked really annoyed " Yes Cheif?"

" Can you look after Snowy while I talk to these five." He asked.

" Ugh...Fine!" She annoyedly said pulling Snowy away " This is a police station and I'm not a babysitter." She groaned.

" Ok you five follow me to my office." Kirby and the others still had worried looks. Mayzee says " Welp this could only end badly."

They entered the office and he went behind his desk and pulled out a folder. That seemed to have alot of paper in it. He looked over at them " I'm Cheif Blizzard and those people you encountered is the infamous Flameness Gang. You're lucky you five didn't get into a fight with them."

Val asked " Wait...Flameness Gang? I don't see any fire in the gang."

Cheif Blizzard sighed " That's the name of their gang leader but we have never seen him or know where their hideout is."

Kirby asks if they could help. Which shocked him " WHAT!?" He dropped the folder onto the ground " You want to go after that dangrous gang!?"

Shyin laughed " Matey we been through a lot fighting a huge Clubba and this massive Ptooie I think we can handle a gang."

The Cheif picked up the folder " You sure about this..?"

They all nodded he hesitate before giving them the folder " Just be careful I don't want you kids getting hurt because of me..."

Goomlow smiles " Don't worry sir we'll be safe."

The Cheif tried to give them a smile " Alright look out for that Magiblot of the group she's the toughest one we encounter. Even when she's alone she puts up a powerful fight."

They waved goodbye as they exited the office when Snowy ran into Kirby with Tammi angrily chasing after him " WHY YOU LITTLE-"

She wasn't looking where she was going and crashes into Val. She get's up and quickly chases after Snowy again. Mayzee and Shyin helped them up. Val sighed " This is one crazy city...But now let's look for any clues in the folder on where they could be."

Kirby picked up the folder that he dropped because Snowy ran or flew into him. But they all had shock faces to see most of the pages were ripped out. Goomlow says " WHAT!? But what could of happened...? These tears look new..But how? There's gotta be like something going on here!?"

Tammi came over to them dragging Snowy with her she asked " What's the problem?"

Val quickly says " The Flameness Gang's folder has alot of pages missing!"

Tammi gasped " WAIT WHAT?!"

She quickly snatched it from them and looked at it " How could this be..? It can't be how..." She then yelled " Only one thing to do!"

She had then and Snowy follow her into a room that had alot of screens that showed alot of the police station. She rewinded one of the screens to the moment Kirby dropped it. She zoomed in on the folder and played it in snow motion " Ok let's see."

Near the folder a hands raised from the shadows and ripped out some of the pages and brought them into the shadows. They looked at each other with shock. Val said " That must be the Magiblot! She stole the pages!"

Tammi glared at Snowy " You idiot!"

Snowy laughed " Sorry totally my fa-"

Then the door opened to reveal another Snowy. " Tammi where ar-"

They all look at the Snowy near Tammi who gave a nervous laugh and he booked it pushing Snowy other Snowy out of the way. Shyin yelled " After that faker!"

They all chased after the Fake Snowy as Shyin and Goomlow were ahead with them having wings. Shyin tackled him to the ground. The Fake Snowy tried to get out of his grip. But then he turned into a purple cloud of smoke. To reveal the Duplighost from earlier he was panicing as he tried to get out of Shyin's grip. They caught up with Goomlow and Shyin. Tammi glares at him " Lookie here one of The Flameness Gang members."

Some of the police officers grabbed him he started panicing " EK! NONONONONO!"

Tammi then continues " We need to ask you a few questions criminal."

They police officers dragged him after Tammi,Kirby,Snowy and the others.

 **Meanwhile**

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE GOT CAUGHT!?"

Mags looked at a shadowy figure that roared at her " I don't know what happened boss. You said he could out run them but he couldn't out run that Poison Puff. Now he's been captured by the that...Stupid police force!"

Bangy says " Hey chill Mags! Boss what can we do!? What if they force him to reveal where our hideout is!?" He got a glare from Mags " Oh yeah or do something horrible to him of course!"

The figure sighed " Mags...Bangy go off a retrieve him."

They both said " Got it boss!"

As Mags picked up Bangy and brought him into the shadows. Margaret who was next to the figure asked " Boss...May I ask why you keep that wimp in the gang all he is good at is transforming."

He laughed a bit " Remember what happened to the last one..?"

Margaret lost her cocky smirk and it was replaced with concern in her voice. " Oh yeah him."

He then turn to her " What I said to him before I hehehe... **Fired**...Him...Nobody is quiting or leaving the gang...Also he isn't leaving either or giving up on this gang. Everyone stays in this gang...Will stay no matter what the cost and we are not having any of our members giving up our location."

Margaret then says " Boss...Should I go after those two? Plus it would be easier. After all I doubt that fool would want to fight them while i'm with them."

He laughed " Alright your request is granted Margaret now make sure you and those two get him back here!"

She laughed as she floated off " Of course boss the last thing I would want to do is make you blow your fuse~"

He rolled his eyes. After she left he gave off a evil laugh " Oh they'll won't catch us. After all I have a little trick up my sleeve."


End file.
